Ark 21 Episode 1: Red Headed flares
HongMeiling33.jpg 300px-Suoh mikoto 3179.jpg Blake: ( http://youtu.be/kdoxywvfdzQ ) " Wilder... " The announcer said my name. I ignored him. " Wilder... Get out of here. It's your turn to fight asshole. " His words. Simple , shallow. He's a dumbass. " Yeah yeah. I fuckin heard ya alright. " guys like him piss me off the most. My names Blake wilder. I'm the leader of the Red Kuma gang. I've been in this thing for awhile. I work for the sun flower syndicate on the side. I do muscle work, tonight however involved me fighting one of the guys for the Kenrock clan. This guy was a chump. Stepping out into the ring I made quick work of the fighter. Two strikes. An uppercut and a clean drop kick was all it took. Same ol same ol. But... That fight was irrelevant. What caught my attention however. .. Was her. She fought a guy. Some guy... Names the Red eyed demon. Or something. I knew him as Connor Ryoji. He fought her the Other day. She was vibrant. I've never seen someone like her before! I want nothing... But to beat her into utter submission. Break her down into a level of un-natural contentment. She's extremely powerful. I want to see it for myself. I need to! Stepping out of the fight club. All I wore was a white shirt. And what I like to call the ' High life jacket ' but what stuck out the most. Had been my ice cold ' S-Splice ' shoes ! They were about 250 bucks right out of the store right now. I gotta say, no ones fucking with my shoe game right now. But even that couldn't take my mind off... Of her. " Hey man, Blake, you've been quiet all Day. " " You know why he's quiet lockjaw. It's about a giiiiirrrlllll. " " uh ohhhh B-king you crushing on girls again man! How KA-WA-EEE! " " Shut the hell up Don. . . You not Lockjaw know what the fuck you guys are talking about. " " Don't play coy. Everytime a girl catches your eye. You just go all broody. " " Yeah man you straight bitch out. " " Hey... Remeber when he lost his girl to that dyke!? " " HA! Dude. That was the best! " " Dont talk about that. You guys know how I feel about that. Just... Shut the fuck up will ya? There is know girl..." HomuraTogether.png But they had been right. And I hated them for it. There had been a girl... " Oi Oi , Blake catch ya later man. Were all heading home tonight. ". " Alright... See ya puss faces. Don't trip on your non-exsistsnt dicks on your wAy home. " " Naw were gonna fall on your enormous clit! " " Your sister has an enormous clit lockjaw. " She honestly did. That thing was huge. A few momebts later and I had been within my shitty apartment. The same girl I fucked a few hours ago. Lie on my couch, sprawled out. Naked , with marks all over. Mostly those focused around her ass. Large beaming hand prints that gave off faint glows. I really need to learn self restraint during sex. And she should learn how to leave after it. " Get up bitch. You've over stayed your welcome. " " Blake...baby your home? " I shoved her away. Gripping her by her hair and dragging her through the apartment violently. I kicked her out naked. . . Don't look at me like that. She knew better. It builds character. Sitting infront of my tv. I stated at cellphone. Who had she been? And more importantly... How could I find her... I didn't even know her name. Tilting the alcohol back , my eyes stayed focused on the shitty vintage. All focused on this untill I lifted up the girls panties that had previously left . Scowling at the scent before tossing them back on to the floor. " Filithy... Bitch. " I said as I crossed my arms. " Why can't I ever get grade A pussy. Not this beaten used shit. Or to fucking fresh to have any true taste. " I said to myself. Before long and an hour passed, this hour however was filled with masterbation. Only in my free time! Which... Was a lot. After finishing up I left the porn on. Laying on my back, and staring at the tv with a scowl on my face.... " Who the fuck... Was she..." Yumi: Yumi was currently meditating in the hot sauna of one of the many establishments that had them, a bath house…after all this was a mixture of Tokyo so japanese culture still stood very strong and influenced a lot of businesses. The hot springs was afterwards, she wanted to stay in the scorching room for as long as she could without the use of her pyro kinetics…though flames could not harm her, if she were not in control they most certainly could and the heat itself would still bother her. The room wasn’t too big, just a small square with a small cylinder oven in the middle of it with rocks and a whole lot of steam. The red haired fighter was currently naked for full effect of the sauna as her hair was wrapped up in a bun, leaving the back of her neck exposed which was rare. The only thing covering her up was a small wash cloth between her legs but her breasts were not hidden as she didn’t care if someone sees them or not. They were just boobs, if anything they got in the way of her fighting, the c-cups were usually bandaged up to her chest when she fought so she could move quicker. Her blue hues gazed at the wall in front of her as she thought about her next move…Conner Ryoji wanted her to spill all Dog Bites secrets and after that whole thing going down she was free from the bastards clutches. It wasn’t surprising to her that when she went to her apartment to grab her things the place had been wrecked and everything she owned was destroyed…Dog Bite was a tad bit miffed at her wasn’t he? It wouldn’t matter though as she had money saved up from her winnings and even though Conner offered her cash, she denied it, telling him she would not take anything unless she earned it herself. Kinta was nowhere to be found but it wasn’t as if she looked very hard…he would know how to contact her if he wished to speak with her but he was a part of Dog Bites crew and for all she knew, he was being given hell for not telling the boss anything suspicious might have been going on. Sweat cascades down scarred flesh, her back was covered in small scars, some noticeable at first glance and others too faded to tell. Yumi was not the most beautiful, if anything her body was an imperfection, the result of endless years of fighting in the underground. She was missing a back molar, thanks to Conner which she would return the favor, her lips never formed a smile but a stern frown as things only made her cautious, not happy. She had no bodacious hips or a fat ass, she was average as far beauty went but she couldn’t have cared less! A fighter was not determined by looks but by spirit and power. Her thighs were rather toned though if only because of her fighting style…her use of knee strikes had made her thighs look thick and strong something she took great pride in. She reaches over for the bucket of water beside her and pours some on to the stove, the sizzling sound of boiling water is heard as more steam rises and she breathes it in slowly, working up her tolerance little by little without any help of her fire abilities. “This…feels….right.” Her muscles were relaxed and she couldn’t help the slight smile that broke free…hey when she was content it could show! Nothing could possibly ruin this at all….until she heard a crash outside. Her eyes snap open from the noise and the small smile that had come out had formed back in to a frown. “What the fuck now?” She asked as she could hear someone screaming and more crashes occurs. Standing up from her spot, she grabs for a towel and wraps it tightly around her body, opening the door as the cool air rushes in to attack her but she takes it in stride as the sound of wet feet pressed against the bath house floor is heard in a pit pat. She passes the entrances to the unisex hot springs, after peaking in and seeing it wasn’t coming from there and continued on until she reached the lobby where you would check in and pay. This too was not a very big spacious place but it was in no means cramped. She watches the owner of the establishment on his knees with a gun pointed to his skull by a thug. Two other thugs were currently trashing the register, trying to break it for the money. The older man was on his knees begging to be spared but it seemed like the thug was not interested in mercy. Yumi watched, debating on if she should step in or not but she did despise people who bullied others and took the easy way out of making a living. Threatening people and intimidation with no consequence. “Fuck face.” She called out, surprising the three thugs as the leader, or whom she assumed was the leader anyway turned the gun on her this time. “Move along toots! Before I blow your brains out.” The red head bit the inside of her mouth and her eye twitched in annoyance. “What did you just call me? Did you….did you call me toots?” A red aura would begin to glow around her as her temperature continues to rise only this time by her doing. The leader watches this and turns the gun BACK on the owner. “Don’t try anything! I’ll shoot this old bastard.” Yumi watches and with a curl of her nose she snaps at him. “I’m going to make you suffer.” The gun in the mans hand would begin to heat before becoming too hot to handle as it glows an ember red, shocking the man as he drops it quickly and shakes his fingers. “OW!! What the hell?!” The small owner quickly scrambles behind Yumi for protection and the woman begins to make her way over, her blue eyes glowing slightly. The other two drop the register and pick up their pipes, jumping over the desk to reach her as she turns to them, the pipes glowing ember this time as the hot metal melts around their fingers, causing them to yell out in pain and shock as they toss their weapons down, their fingers covered in smoldering metal. Her ability to do this was limited though as she could only heat up things in peoples hands who had low chi or chakra…a simple trick like this only worked on normal folk not experienced fighters which is why she never used it in the ring. The three men begin to back away from the devil woman, accusing her of being a demonic being of fire as her frown only deepens and she narrows her eyes viciously. “Prepare to see hell then.” Her fists ignite in to flames as she shifts in to a blur, the three men all huddled up together as they scream in unison…that was until they were all knocked out by a flaming strike to their faces in a 3 hit combo. Yumi watches them go out like lights and her hands return to normal, looking back at the owner who kneels before her in thanks. Yumi watches him before looking around cautiously and helping the old man up. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” “Oh please let me reward you! Free admission any time you want, ok? No pay!” Yumi bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling as she cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulders. “Sure…Thank you.” Free admission to the bath house? Uh fuck yeah she’d take that! Blake: " L-Lockjaw..." Said one of the thugs on the floor. " C-Call... B-King. " He said passing out. And he had done just that. Blakes phone began to blare, staring at it for a moment he'd pick it up. " What is it..." " B-Boss... this girl, down at the... hot springs, we were just doing our normal routine pi-pick ups. And she... And she..." He passed out on the phone and Blake smirked. " Its her..." He said pulling on his coat as he ran to the balcony of his shity apartment and leaped off in a parkour styled sweep. HE hit the ground shoulder first but kept on rolling. Picking himself back up he did a light jog down the street with a smirk on his face. " Should we call the police? " Said one of the spectators at the bath house. " Naw... this young lady handled it pretty well. No need to get the police involved. Bet these hoodlums wont steal from a store again..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPBE2uFU-Sc ) " Did someone say hoodlum..." Said the red haired male who stood in the door way of the bath house. " BOSS! " Said lockjaw as he sat up, rubbing the side of his jaw, in sheer excitment. Blakes eyes scanned over the establishment untill he eyed her. His eyes slanted and he took a step forward. " Oi Oi... " He said to her, with his hands in his pockets. " Your her. The one i've been thinking about every second since I seen you fight him, the girl that fights like a demon. " He said pointing at her from across the room. " BOSS! " " see! He didnt come here to save us! " " Shut up... you two. " Blake said to his crew. " Im hear... to defend you guys honor. Doesnt that matter to you? " " BOSS! " All of them shouted in unison. " He picked up one of there guns, it was meleted and he looked back over at her. " SHES A DEMON BOSS! BECAREFUL, SHE HAS SOME CRAZY HOT POWERS. " " Hmph. " He said flicking his nose. " My boys say your a demon..." He said walking up to her slowly, stopping when he had been 4 feet from her. His height towering over her own. "...If your a demon... Then i'll have to vanquish you. I hope that's alright..." " OH BOSS! YOUR ALWAYS A KNIGHT ARENT YOU!?!? " " Shut the fuck up will ya back there... geez... your killing my vibe something serious. Hey listen lady.." He said sliding his hands into his pockets as he smirked, his body being engulfed in a red aura as well... there reds clashing with one another, but those not trained in the eyes of chi wouldnt be able to see it. He smirked, tilting his head up just a bit to look down on her. https://33.media.tumblr.com/bf91f96c1ec60d5319071026dcf5f725/tumblr_nbg2wrFaWY1saqgydo2_500.gif " Im going to have to beat you up... I hope your ok with that... " Yumi: Her hair was still up in its tight buns on either side of her head as her bangs were braided, something she did to keep them in place. The owner continues to thank her over and over until he flinches at the sight of a tall man coming in and he immediately ducks down to his desk to hide. She turns at the sound of the men she’d knock out yelling like little bitches. “Boss?” So this was their leader… “the one I’ve been thinking about every second….” What? What was this guy smoking? Yumi places a hand on the edge of her towel that kept her properly covered as she was still naked. When the man hovers over her she stares up at him with narrowed eyes, her lips curled in to a nasty sneer as their auras would clash and try to overpower the other to no avail. He wasn’t like the thugs she’d taken out with just a simple punch, this guy had a dangerous air about him. So much for relaxing tonight it looks like she was going to have to fight. “I’m going to have to beat you up, hope you’re okay with that.” Her eyes flicker a murderous intent as she grits her teeth, she hated cocky mother fuckers more than anything. Placing her right foot back to pivot herself she extends her arm out and bends her fingers in a ‘come get it’ motion, her lips curling in to an almost too calm smirk. tumblr_mg8c14RjzW1rktwn6o1_500.gif She hadn’t spoken a word to him since he got here nor did she plan on bothering to since words were not needed to be exchanged, just punches. She didn’t like fighting in closed spaces if only because her fire techniques could destroy whatever they touched and she did not want to be at fault for the owners business closing down because some asshole wanted to fight her to get his rocks off. Blake: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrWb-EnLNrA ) " Oooo... Now your just turning me on..." Blake said as he took a few steps away from her before turning back around with a fist coated in chi! " HUUUYYAAAHH! " tumblr_mbdu60MXpD1rgotfdo1_500.gif He had one of the most basic forms of chi! Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. He came in with the first chi flowing left punch! It was aimed for her left jaw, and if it connected it'd send a crushing cringe throughout her face to the point it'd go numb, following up with a right handed jab, that was aimed for her stomach, that if it connected it have such an impact that it'd surely blast the female into the roof of the establishment, just for Wilder to leap into the air and knee her in the chin from her decent down to the ground. However, if any of these moves had been broken or intterupted during any point of the first combo with either a block, counter, dodge, etc, then Blake would have came in with a pivot to the right where he'd turn to her in an arched postioning, bending himself just low enough so he could ready himself to send an onslaught of punches throughout the left and right side of her jaw about 10 times! Each punch would have been devstating! tumblr_lycb54mJmD1r4eqz3o1_400.gif All the strikes containing the punch power to make her spew spit and blood left and right throughout the room with each strike! " YEAH! GET HER BOSS! " One of the elderly women hit the praising youngman in the back of the head with his melted pistol knocking him out. " LOCKJAW! " Said the gang in unison as they held there friend, rocking him back and forth and crying. " Its going to be alright Lockjaw! We have you now! " They all said still talking in perfect unison. Yumi: Yumi ignores his comment, not finding it amusing that this was her opponent tonight. There was a God out there laughing at her misfortune and she would find this being and kick its ass. As the man made his way towards her with a left hook, her eyes keep up but she raises a brow as he tries to hit the left side of her face, that was an odd angle to come at since usually most fighters aim for the right side of the face but she wouldn’t complain as she catches his arm with heated a heated grip of her left hand, the block sounded like a canon going off. Her right forearm would block his stomach jab, interrupting his combination though he is prepared for it as he sends an array of fists so fast she actually has trouble dodging and 7 of those punches manage to land on her, sending her tumbling back as she shuts her eyes and absorbs the pain before the last 3 are dodged and she is given an split second of an opening. Since she has lost her footing from being pushed back by the ferocity of those punches she allows herself to do so, ending her fall on her back as her legs ignite in a flurry inferno, doing a helicopter motion that results in a twister of flames towards him, even if it did not hit it gave her the time to finish the attack and pull herself up as she continued to be a flame and charge at him with a flying right knee jab to the face, if it hit the strike would be enough to break his nose out of place and if he would dodge/block she would pivot her body to the right to land an elbow blow to his temple hard enough to make him see white and cause a blurred vision and tension head pain. Her face is bleeding from the nose and lip from the seven punches that had landed on her but her endurance was incredible, she was the type you could beat until the sun rose, she would get up until you killed her and there have been times where such an event almost happened. Blake: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEsO0vTvTj0) Blake hadn't been ready for the inferno leg sweep that came with her counter! The flames caught his jacket on fire! " WHOA WHOA WHOA Heh... I knew you had the hot's for m-GAWWK! " After tossing it off, he'd Soon enough receive a knee that had smashed right into his nose with enough force to break it upon impact his eyes went white for a moment as blood sprung from his nose! Had it not been for Blake durability he'd surely be out like light. With her body still in the air from the knee strike he recovered from the knee strike with steam exploding from his nose. " I LOVE IT WHEN THEY HIT HARD LIKE THATTT! " He said in attempts of spitting in her face while she had still been in the air from the knee strike! If the spit connected to her face, it would have blurred her vision just long enough for him to come in with a countering strike of his own! " AGGHHH HAAHAHAH! SUPER PUNCH OF DOOM! " He said being over the top clearly. A punch that seems to involve a straight punch but with a lot chi mixed in with it and is considered one of Blake's signature techniques. First, he crosses his hands and raise's his front leg. Then, he takes a quick step forward towards his opponent and deliver the right handed punch. Doing all of this within 3 seconds! His body would have looked like a red blur almost as he dished the punch out. The Impact would have made all of the windows within the establishment explode! Panpu_Pon_Ken.jpg Once and if the punch connected she'd be blasted right out of the bath house. Due to her being in the air, dodging this wouldn't be likely, and the spit following behind it to blind her field of vision to add to that. Once and if the strike connected, and if other wise he'd have a counter measure, she'd feel a puking sensation explode throughout her body, the fist traveling with the speed and strength of a freight train! The impact would have been so strong that she would have curled around his fist a bit before he blasted her off with the blunt of the punch! His hand still extended, it would have been smoking, his knuckles a flaming red as blood leaked from his nose. He popped it back in place with a hard grunt before he began to make a slow walk towards the female. She would have been knocked out the bath house and into an alleyway. Cracking his knuckle's as he made his way over to her. " I like your style girlie... You hit hard... but your to focused on being flashy... if you really want to kill. Straight forward attacks... are the best kind. And cheating... cheating is your best friend. There's no such thing as honor. Simply the will to win..." Yumi: Spit goes flying towards her though she turns it into steam with a blow of hot air from her lips but it didn't give her enough time to dodge or counter as she threw her arms down in an X form, her forearms catching his God like strike and she goes flying like a dying star, straight into the end of the bath house, the wind and saliva coughs out in harsh convulsion, her back destroying the wall she meets with in an explosion of power. She could feel pieces of debris embedded into the flesh as she finally crashes into the pile of bricks, her head gazing up at the hundred dozen of stars in the night passed the alley way buildings.....she could hear him approaching her and she coughed up blood before slowly sitting up. The towel around her form was somehow still tight around her wounded frame....she hears his words and smacks her teeth. "I'm the flashy one?" She gestured to the destroyed wall she was upon. Cheating huh? Yumi simply gave the man a sneer and with a deep inhale she shot A steam of fire into his face, giving her a chance to scramble to her feet hit or miss and give themselves some distance. Now that they are outside she would not hold back her hits as her chakra base would begin to rise, her eyes glowing a dangerous blue as the destruction inside her was bubbling out. This happened in a matter of a moment, her foot lunging herself forward with with a right flaming haymaker to the side of his face, and if it would connect it would rattle his head and scorch his ear. Her next strike after if not interrupted would be a straight forward punch to his already weakened nose and if he were to block it, her forehead would follow the punch in a head butt to his, the brute force made a KA KOW noise like a crack of thunder. Blake: The steam infact did strike his eyes. " AGGHHH! AAhhhh.. fuck that was kinda hot..." He said holding his face, his vision blurry, then following up with the steam had been a thunderous strike that rocked him across the face, the blood spewing from his mouth. Then the strike to his nose followed right up with it, snapping his head back and to top it off, a head butt had been the final strike of combo this rattled Blakes seneses. His body rattled backwards and he'd fall right into a sluu of trashcans. His back hitting the ground first as he lie around the filth. " Tch..." " BOSS! STOP KIDDING AROUND AND KICK HER ASS BOSS! " " YEAH! DONT LET HER BEAT YOU! " " YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT! B-KING! B-KING! B-KING! B-KING! " They all began to chant in unison! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMWnoJhBNF8 ) " Do you hear that..." He said rising back up like a zombie or something as he stomped the ground and the red waves blasted around his body in a fercious aura. " DO YOU HEAR THOSE CHANTS!? " He said as the aura consumed his body! https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_may1fcvOjJ1qbrpgvo3_r1_250.gif The red flaming dark hadou consumed him and he was feeding off of it. " It feels... like one big Orgasm... when people call my name like that. Will you call my name like that..." He said refering to Yumi. " Tell me... WILL YOU DO IT! " As he shouted, the wind would pick up and he clenched his fist as he dashed back towards her! " WILL YOU SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT! PRAISE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Blake charges at Yumi, coming in swiftly with an elbows towards the chin if connected it'd knock her into a frenzied daze for sure, followed up with a punch aimed at her stomach, the impact given, was enough to have her barfing chunks upon chunks of puke with the deadily strike! He then attempts a right hook kick at her right thigh with enough force to microfracture the bone along that area, if not leave a nasty bruise, and then finally aims another left kick that would blast her up into the air by aiming it right towards the bottom of her jaw. Then if successfull he would have jumped from wall to wall within the alley untill he had been up into the air and attacks Yumi with a punch to the face which if connected would cause her jaw to spew out flows of blood which would have blasted her back down to the ground with a hard crash. This Combo had been called the Red Flash! Landing 3 feet from where Yumi had been on one knee he would have had a rose in his mouth with his eyes closed. If any of these combonations would have been broken then he would have reset himself for a counter measure if need be. Yumi: This man was a fucking beast! Was he on some shit? He didn’t wanna stay down but she knew that feeling of determination and will power though when she hears his crew cheering for him she raises a brow with a lame expression…it almost felt like this group was a butt buddy group for overly attached thugs. “Praise meeee!!!” He roared, his aura expanding impressively and she spit a mouthful of blood, her hands closing in to unfaltering fists as her own aura would shoot out around her, her buns having long come undone from her head as long locks of red hair floated any which way on her shoulders, arms bent on either side of her as she kept her feet apart, glaring at him so ferociously he would never forget her face after tonight. The chakra pulse surrounding her was so profound it left dents under bare feet, preparing for his next moves. His elbow did look like it would pack a hella power but it was a short reach as she side stepped in time, pivoting her body so she would be beside him now, but that did not stop his strikes as a fist comes flying towards her, her own fist going to meet with his as their knuckles would connect in another thunderous boom of KA-KOW that echoed and even took out the garbage cans too close to them as the things are sent flying. She could feel it, the sound of her wrist dislocating from taking his punch dead on but it went ignored or at least the pain was thrown to the back of her mind for now as a kick came towards her thigh and she takes it, hearing the sound of a bone breaking as she becomes angry, her eyes turning almost white as she screams at him. “YOU FUCK FACE!” The second kick that would be used to send her flying is dodged as she throws her head back, the hit a mere centimeters from her and does a back flip away from him, aiming the heel of her foot towards his chin in a last second strike, her hands landing on the ground before finishing the flip and kneeling down in a crouched position, trying to catch her breath but she doesn’t give herself the time she wanted as flames shoot out like rockets from under her feet as it sends her soaring to him like a fire work, feinting a kick though she is really giving him a flaming cobra punch that if successful could crack his teeth and fracture his cheek bone along with third degree burns, her eyes burning deep in to his with a menacing glower. Hong.Meiling.full.997631.jpg Blake: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ymted8LHlVY )Kin had been watching the fight on the other end of the alleway, with a cigeratte in his mouth and a bored expression on his face. " His style, it lacks true stance, and his attacks are stupid and wild. She's percise, and on point. She's had some training. " He said stalking over the fight as he continued to smoke his cigeratte. " This wont last much longer. " Kin said and as soon as he did, The sheer impact of her punch rocked him so hard that all of his boys watched in awe as his body tumbled backwards! " BOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!!! " They shouted in unison, they had been worried, he had been in love. He hit the ground and lie there with a smile on his face. Blood spewing from his mouth and nose as his eyes went to the back of his head and all one would be able to see were the whites in his eyes. ' How did she.... do that...' He said as his body spun swiftly over and over again before slumping down, his body spinning rapidly in the air. " That power.. shes... a goddess..." He said slumping down. " B-KING!" They said in unison as they rushed to his aid to there soon to be unconcious boss. ".... GET AWAY FROM ME! " He shouted, and his boys did just that. They all took steps back to create a path between him and the girl. " You... whats your name..." He said to her with his eyes half lidded. Yumi: She landed back on her feet after her last punch had sent him flying to the ground and as he finally went down, her lips would form in to a nasty sneer as she spits out some more blood. “For fucks sake.” She says as his crew would flock over him like infatuated school girls…but the boss did not want them to as he ordered them to back up. Damn, he was still awake? He had a hell of a tolerance she would give the man that for sure as she shakes her hand, her knuckles sore as fuck from how hard his head was. “You…what’s your name…?” He had asked and she just watches him with an annoyed stare. “Yumi. Yumi Ikeda.” Why not? She would indulge him since she just kicked his ass but she wouldn’t lie, he had a fierce power….almost like Connor Ryoji. It made her wonder but it was pushed to the side as the towel that was still wrapped around her was soaked in her blood and his along with dirt and there were holes and rips all over it to be honest there wasn’t much point in keeping it on her but that didn’t mean she was letting go any time soon. “You and your goons stay the fuck away from this bathhouse, it’s where I come to relax and heal and I don’t need fuck faces like ya’ll causing trouble.” Yumi had just defeated a rather powerful gangster…in just a towel. At least her training had definitely shown itself here tonight. Speaking of the bathhouse, she turns her head and gives an exasperated look at the gigantic hole in the wall of the establishment…it would need to be patched up and then some!! They had certainly made a big mess but at least no one was injured. Blake: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_NBdzoM_ZI ) Standing him back up to his feet, he smirked as he looked up at her. Listening to her speak. " You and your goons stay the fuck away from this bathhouse, it’s where I come to relax and heal and I don’t need fuck faces like ya’ll causing trouble.” He heard her say, tilting his head to the right he pushed his goons off of him as he woblled left to right and fixed his shirt. "... Alright... Yumi Ikeda. " He said standing on his own. " You won... this fight. Your skill, it was pretty good. I gotta give it to you. " He said to her whipping the blood from his jaw. " Me and my boys will go elsewhere. " " BUT BOSS! " " But nothing Lockjaw. " He said to him as he turned back over to her. " But the next time we fight, I'm going to win. And when I do... Your going to marry me. Do you hear me? Your my pheonix..." He said popping his shoulder back in place as he turned his back on her and began to walk off. " Go home boys. STRAIGHT... home this time..." He said to them before he turned back around to face Yumi again, with a smile on his face. "... You get some rest to. Yeah? " He said walking off into the night. A smile on his face as he slid his hands into his pockets, tilting his head up as he made his way home with a limp. He had lost. But had won her name. " Yumi... Ikeda. I'll be seeing you again. Real soon..." he said to himself as he smirked. Yumi: She watches him, waiting for him to say something else stupid but when he says the next time they do battle and if he wins, he’ll marry her. She relaxes her self though her eyes give him a sort of confused light as she tilts her head to the side, not expecting that… “Marry?” She repeated after him, never having a guy say such a thing before. He really was insane wasn’t he? But never the less, he wasn’t like the usual gangsters who talked big with no game…he really could fight and she would be feeling this tomorrow….hell she was feeling it right now as she tries to put her wrist back in place, simply standing there with an almost thoughtful expression. “Yeah….” He had ordered his goons to never come by here again and to go straight home. There was something about him she felt was familiar but she couldn’t place her finger on it so she would not bother to try as the man turns his back on her and walks away. Yumi falls on her ass, her knees hitting one another as she lets out a relieved sigh. Holy fuck this man was an animal, she would need to use her blue flames to heal herself for a day or so. The cool air brings her back to reality as she hears the man make his way outside, standing on all the rubble as he smiles at her. “Free admission and bowl of udon soup!!” She droops her head and lets out an exhausted sigh….all of this for free sauna use and some soup? Honestly… Category:Ark 21